Shinitagari
by skyh8er
Summary: Francis moves to a new school so that he could go to school near his mother's new job. He can't help but wonder what is wrong with Artesia High though! Why are three certain students trying to commit suicide? And two over the same boy, Arthur Kirkland. Can Francis help his new friends? Based off Hatsune Miku's 'Shinitagari'. Rated M for precaution. FrUk, RoChu etc..
1. Attempt to Jump

I looked ahead of myself. Leaning on the railing, looking at the world go by.

_Scuffle, scuffle._

"Huh?"

I looked behind myself, hearing someone walk over. It was Kiku Honda, his head bowed.

"Kiku! What are you doing here?"

"Suicide." He said without hesitation and walked over to the railing. He peered over, as if checking something, and gave a soft laugh. "It's so high…."

I narrowed my eyes, then laughed. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope," he said, starting to climb over it. Alarmed, I turned to stare at him.

"You're not serious, right? Say you're messing with me…"

"I'm not messing with you," he said, holding his phone in his left hand. "Asa-san won't pay attention to me, so I'll die."

"Who's Asa?"

Before he could respond, he was now almost completely on top of the railing. Suddenly, he accidently dropped his phone.

"Oh!"

I peered over the railing and watched it fall down the 3 stories. It fell and hit someone on the head. Kiku's face paled as soon as he saw who it was.

The person stared at the phone then looked up. As soon as he saw Kiku, his face darkened with anger.

"KIKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE! GET DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Kiku fell backwards, wincing as he landed. He then made sure all the bones in his body were working before he carefully got up.

"Was that Yao-nii?"

"If it was a brunette with yellowish eyes and walking beside a tall Russian, then yes it is your Yao-nii."

Kiku groaned and hide his face in his hands. "I'm dead, I'm dead…"

I hugged him. "At least you didn't jump. That's all that matters."

He shook his head. "No it's not good! I should have jumped! Right now I won't be facing Yao-nii, who is worse than _any_ death you can come up with!"

As soon as he finished speaking, the door that opens up to the roof opened with a loud slam. The brunette was standing there, looking extremely angry. Kiku automatically hid behind me, shaking with fear.

Yao was shouting at Kiku for approximately two hours(exaggeration) while his boyfriend and I spent our time watching and listening to him. Kiku had his head hung in shame and kept on begging for forgiveness.

After Yao finished, he sighed angrily and forced Kiku towards the door. "Off we go," he said angrily, ignoring Kiku's cries of protest. "No more jumping off roofs."

I sighed and followed them to the courtyard, where Yao abandoned us to go on some postponed date with Ivan. Kiku looked up at the roof, clearly imagining throwing himself off it. I gave an angry sigh and gave him a small bump. He glared at me and chibi-sighed.

"You never answered my answer. Who's Asa?"

Kiku blushed and gave a squeal. "Asa is the ASB president! He's so cute! You surely have heard of him!"

I rolled my eyes. "Kiku, _I'm_ new! I don't know anyone at this school apart from you and your weird siblings! How could I know who this Asa is?"

He turned beet red. "I'm sorry…. I kinda forgot…"

I rolled my eyes. Then I glanced at the rooftop. I shivered a little, remembering Kiku nearly successfully jumping off. _I'm going to b=need o keep a good eye on him now. Who knows when he is going to attempt it again…_


	2. Campaigns and Rivals

I struggled to balance Kiku's books as he walked with me to his locker. He was babbling his head off about some random stuff I didn't catch, for his books were heavy and it was taking all my concentration to balance them.

"Need help, Francis-san?" he asked me, looking at me. I shook my head. "I-I'm fine."

He laughed. "I only asked you that because we arrived at my locker."

"Oh… What is your locker combination?"

"It's 3-35-15."

"Ok…"

As I carefully balanced his books on one hand, he continued telling me about his classes, his family and some person whose name escapes me. As I was done opening his locker and placing his books inside, Kiku suddenly squealed. Startled, I nearly dropped his goddamn books on my foot. I shot him a glare and continued placing his books into his locker, neatly arranging them in alphabetical order.

"I can't…. breathe…"

"Huh?" I mumbled, turning to look at him. His gaze was firmly fixed on someone that was walking down the hallway.

The guy had messy blonde hair with emerald green eyes. He had bushy eyebrows and didn't catch my attention, at all. He didn't seem all that attractive, so I thought Kiku was gawking at someone else.

Suddenly, as the boy passed us, Kiku bowed respectfully to him and said in a hurried voice, "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Asa-senpai!"

"Good morning, Kiku. No need for formalities," the boy said, laughing. Okay, maybe he did look kind of cute. Ignoring them, I hurriedly placed the textbooks inside and carefully took out Kiku's lunch, so that he wouldn't forget it as usual. I heard the boy leave and Kiku just kept on gawking after him.

"Who was he?" I asked him as I handed him his lunch box. Kiku stood there for a moment before replying.

"I told you like a hundred times, Francis-san! He's Asa-senpai. The ASB president and my crush…"

I rolled my eyes. "The boy you tried to commit suicide over the other day?"

He nodded. "Hai. That's right. Stupid Alfred-san…"

"Who's Alfred?"

Kiku acted as if he hadn't heard me. "I need to get my campaign posters done. Do you know any good artists?"

I nodded. "I can draw pretty well."

His eyes lit up. "So you'll draw my campaign posters?"

I shook my head. "No, I won't. After what you tried to do the other day, no thanks."

He tried to win me over with his chibi-eyes. They didn't work.

He sighed. "Anyone else? Yao-nii perhaps?"

I shook my head. "Like I said before-"

He covered his ears. "Okay! Okay! I get it, baka! Any other person that might be willing to draw my campaign posters?"

"Yes. The Italian Feliciano from art class. He could draw like a Renaissance artist."

"That's right! Let's go ask him!"

We found Feliciano in the courtyard with his boyfriend Ludwig. Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, was also there, along with Lovino, or Romano, Feliciano's twin older brother. Antonio, my other friend, was there as well, courting Lovi, (as usual).

"Feliciano! I need you!" Kiku said after we greeted everyone.

"Si?" the Italian asked, looking confused.

"Can you do my campaign posters?"

"Si! Con mucho gusto!" he said happily. "Anything for my good friend, Kiku!"

Kiku tried to escape the hug Feliciano gave him. He turned a deep shade of crimson and gently pushed Feliciano away. "You know I'm not that fond of hugs…"

Feliciano laughed. "I know, but it's a lot of fun to give you hugs anyway!"

Kiku smiled. "Thanks, Feliciano."

"Like them?"

"Uh… Did you really have to put my face on them…?"

"Si! Or else how would they know who they're voting for?

I stared up at the banner. It was pretty big. A replica of the Japan flag. On it (the top white section) it said, "Vote 4". On the bottom white section, it said "4 Vice-President!" The middle part was so embarrassing for Kiku, though. Feliciano decided to draw Kiku's face in the center, in the middle of the red circle in the Japanese flag, which is exactly the opposite of what Kiku wanted. But, knowing Kiku, he'll let it slide, as usual.

"It's… perfect. Arigatou, Feliciano-san."

As we stood there, admiring Feliciano's work, a voice came from behind us.

"What are you doing? Don't you know you're not allowed to start campaigning until tomorrow?"

We whipped around, startled. A blonde was storming over, clearly annoyed. Kiku's mood darkened almost immediately.

"Konnichiwa, Alfred-san. And yes, I do know that. We were just admiring Feliciano-san's work."

The one called Alfred didn't stop walking until he was 2 feet away from Kiku. His eyes were narrowed.

"Just making sure you weren't cheating, Honda. We certainly don't need you stealing all the glory now, do we?"

Kiku narrowed his eyes briefly before acting emotionless again. "We'll be taking them down right now, Alfred-san. I don't want any trouble."

He snorted. "Right. Oh well, talk to you later." Then he turned and left. I stood there, staring after him.

Kiku waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Francis-san. Why are you gawking after Alfred-san like that? You like him?"

I snapped out of my trance. "No. It's just that… his left wrist is bandaged. I'm wondering why."

Kiku shrugged and began helping Feliciano bring down the poster. "He cut himself by accident. Why else?"

For some strange reason, I didn't think that Alfred had accidentally cut his wrist. I had a strange feeling he cut his wrist on purpose. _Why, though? Why couldn't I get him out of my head?_


	3. Plotting and Suspicions

"Earth to Francis, Earth to Francis…"

"Huh?"

I looked up at Yao, who looked slightly annoyed. As I stared at him in confusion, I suddenly remembered. We were supposed to be discussing the best campaign strategy for Kiku. And by the looks of it, I spaced out… again…

"Aren't you paying attention?" Yao demanded angrily, tapping his pencil angrily on my head multiple times before I made him stop. Rubbing my head, I glared up at him. "Sorry…"

"'Sorry' won't win Kiku the campaign. Now give us your ideas for tomorrow. We need to make sure Kiku wins over everyone or at least 70% of the students here at Artesia. Any ideas?"

"Make an unforgettable performance?" he mumbled without thinking. Almost immediately, Kuro, Kiku's older twin brother, spoke up.

"Well! That's a great idea! And who better than me to make an unforgettable performance to help my little brother win the vice-president elections?"

Kiku turned deep red. "No thanks! Kuro-nii, you'll just embarrass yourself in front of everyone and chase away the voters. No thanks…"

Kuro just grinned. "I sense hesitation…. Is Kiku not sure of his most recent decision?"

Kiku shook his head, and then looked confused. After a while, he nodded. "I'm sure."

"Iie. I'm _sure_ you're not. So, don't worry. I won't ruin your pretty image, Hikari."

"Okay…" Yao said, then turned to face us. "We need other methods of promoting Kiku apart from Kuro's performance and Feliciano's posters. Any ideas?"

Feliciano spoke up,. "Flags! We could turn some of the posters into flags and carry them around. That way we'll promote Kiku everywhere we go!"

I then spoke. "I could make some cupcakes… That might help win Kiku votes."

Yao nodded, obviously pleased. "I'll help you with that," he told me. Then he turned to Ivan. "I made you a new scarf that I want you to wear tomorrow."

"You did?" the Russian said, looking surprised. "Thank you, Yao-Yao!"

"Yup!" Yao said happily, pulling it out of his backpack. "It's to help promote Kiku's campaign!"

Ivan just stared at the scarf before hugging Yao. 'Don't worry, I'll wear it."

_I wouldn't if I were you, Ivan…_

"Okay! Flags, posters, performance, cupcakes, and a scarf. Anything else?"

"T-shirts?" grumbled Lovi, daring anyone to say 'no' with his eyes.

"Okay. Are they ready? We need them by tomorrow."

"Duh. Why else would I suggest them? I finished them yesterday."

"How many?"

"Enough for the whole school. Teachers and staff included."

Kiku turned a deeper shade of red. "You guys don't have to…"

I silenced him out as I pulled out my notebook and placed it on the table I was sitting at. "Nonsense, Kiku. We're your friends. We want you to succeed this year."

He smile and bowed politely to all of us. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

All we did was laugh.

**-Time skip-**

I sighed as I dumped my bag on my desk. Gazing out the window, I collapsed on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Dorms…ugh I hate them._

After making sure I hadn't forgotten anything, I took out my homework and began working on it. But I couldn't force myself to concentrate hard on it. I kept on thinking about that boy, Alfred. He had been on my mind when I spaced out at our very important meeting.

_What was up with the bandage? Why would he wear one in the first place? Who was he, overall?_

I slapped myself and pulled my hair until it hurt. _What was so special about that stupid boy anyway? Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Was it because I want to date him, or because I want to help him? But help him with what?_

I finished up with my homework and put it away. After updating my mom about my day via phone, I decided to go out briefly. _Maybe some fresh air will do me some good…_

I heard laughter. Turning around, I spotted _him._

_ Him? What is he doing here? And who's that next to him?_

Trying not to make it obvious I was watching them, I walked, listening. From what I heard, the boy, Alfred was with this boy called Matthew. Were they going out? Could Matthew tell me about Alfred's cut wrist?

To my surprise, Matthew asked Alfred about it.

"Oh, this? I cut my wrist accidentally yesterday. It was a long one, too. No, I can't show it to you. The wind might irritate it."

As they passed me, I noticed that while Alfred was babbling his head off about some random junk, Matthew just gazed at him lovingly. _Could he like him?_

_But… Why do I have a bad feeling it's a one-sided relationship?_

**-Time skip-**

Failed at getting Alfred out of my head. It was hard. Something told me he had lied to Mat… (_What was his name again? Mattie? Mat- Matthew?_) Okay… He had lied to Matthew. I don't know why, but something tells me he's such a big fat liar when it comes to explaining his bandages.

After walking around campus, I made my way back to my dorm room. Along the way, I spotted Alfred, alone. I hid and quietly watched him. He was looking at his right wrist. To my surprise, he carefully removed part of the bandage. What he did next, I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it.

_When he re-wrapped the bandage around his wrist, it appeared to have fresh blood on it._

**AN:** Hello! This is the first time I do a 'Author Notes'. XD Okay... so liking it so far? I know, it doesn't seem to stick with Miku's song, does it? I'm making it longer since I really like this new project of mine.

Quick explanations:

Francis has short-term memory when it comes to people's faces, appearance, voice, name etc. He doesn't memorize people's names quickly and takes a while to memorize them.

No, Francis doesn't have any feelings for Alfred. It's Alfred's bandaged wrist that bothers him, considering Kiku's attempted suicide. So he has this feeling that Alfred is, in a way, attempting suicide, even though he hasn't put two and two together, yet. Sorry if I rose the hopes of all those who ship that pairing.

The brooder is on her way. It's not time for her to show up yet.

Kiku has run for vice-president office many time. It's just that he's so modest he usually let the other campaigners steal the glory. Not this year, though. Thanks to his totally awesome friends!

The reason I'm not making Kiku attempt suicide so many times is because of the plot line I made for the story. Sorry if you expected this story to be done in let's say, two or three chapters.

Yes, Matthew does like Alfred. ^-^


End file.
